You Missed
by m e l l o w m e l o d y
Summary: A Shuuhei/Momo one-shot requested by Cyfernix or Chloe. It's pretty fluffy. Hope you enjoy and sorry about it being so short!


You Missed

Shuuhei/Momo one-shot

This one-shot is for Cyfernix or Chloe, I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the shortness. (May I suffocate you with fluff…)

I sadly do not own Bleach, it's so depressing.

[Shuuhei POV]

I fell onto the beanbag in the far corner of my room. It'd be a lie if I didn't say I was remotely tired. After taking care of Momo for the past couple of days, seeing as she had a bit of a cold, I was exhausted. Instead of going to see Captain Unohana, she had come to me instead. After cleaning and cooking for her with little to no rest, I was grateful to have these little moments to myself; even if she was in my bed, wrapped up in the blanket and snoring softly. I remembered when the female first got to my house, sniffling and rubbing her eyes, her body shaking as waves of nausea hit her and caused her body to tremble.

I looked over to the little peach that was lying in my bed. I laughed under my breath, she looked rather peaceful. Her hair was in a messy ponytail with some loose strands framing her pink face. Her lips were parted slightly, revealing her white teeth. She breathed in and out through her mouth, probably from her nose being stuffed. Her cheeks, from what I could see, were perfectly pink along with her nose, all from running a fever.

The quiet squeaks and mumbles that came out of her mouth made me smile and chuckle softly. Momo did speak while she slept, and she'd mumble a word or two through the night. But the girl swore up and down that I talked in my sleep too, which I hoped wasn't true. The things she could find out would make me die from embarrassment, especially if she found out about my crush for her. I took one more look at the peach and I drifted to sleep.

**_XxXxX_**

I suddenly woke up to nasally yelling and crashing. I looked to where Momo should've been but it looked like the covers got ripped of the bed. I jolted up from my beanbag and rushed to the sound. When I got there, I saw Momo on the ground with the blankets from my bed tangled around her and the bathroom cabinets open. The medicine bottle, which was taken from the cabinet, was rolling on the ground and it stopped at my feet.

"Sh-Shuuhei-kun…" She mumbled. I couldn't help but laugh, she looked so adorable. I crouched down and picked up the medicine bottle and then stood up and offered Momo my hand. When she put her hand in mine, I heaved her up and picked her up bridal style, which honestly surprised both of us. I looked down at her and her cheeks were even darker than they normally were.

When we got back into my room, I put her back onto my bed and grabbed the water bottle of the nightstand and offered it to her along with two pills. She took them quickly and then laid her head back down on the pillow. She just lay there; not even bothering to pull up the covers. So naturally she began to shiver. I looked at her for a moment, she was wearing a pair of my pajamas and her cheeks were rosy and she had her eyes closed shut, all just added to how cute she looked.

I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers gently over her frame and I saw a smile creep onto her face. I smiled to and looked at her face; she looked to be asleep again. I sighed and I leant in close to her face, I breathed in softly and then pecked her rosy cheek, wishing my lips could linger there a bit longer.

Her eyes immediately shot open and her smile stayed present on her face. "You missed Shuuhei-kun." I tilted my head slightly and she giggled and leaned up onto the pillows with her elbow propped.

"You missed my lips," she mumbled, "You have terrible aim." I blushed when what she said finally registered in my head. I looked at her and noticed her moving closer to me and her hand moved up to cup my cheek. I closed my eyes once her lips finally pressed against mine.

It felt like she moved away too soon. She smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back just the same. I cupped her face with my both of my hands and pecked her nose. I rubbed her cheek with one of my thumbs and kissed her sweetly on the lips again.

She yawned when we broke away and I laid her back down onto my bed. I was about to walk away but she reached out and grabbed my wrist and gave it a tug. "Lay with me, Shuuhei-kun, please." She gave me another adorable smile and I soon found myself lying next to her.

I soon heard her nasally breathing and I chuckled softly, knowing she had gone back to sleep. I pecked her forehead and closed my eyes with her.

"Love you, Shuuhei-kun…" Was the last thing I heard before I went to sleep.


End file.
